It is often desirable to serve a large quantity of containers, such as beverage and foodstuff containers, in a chilled condition. It may be desirable or necessary to chill such containers at locations or events for which there is little or no access to refrigerators or freezers, or at events for which it is not desirable to use refrigerators or freezers. For example, a large quantity of beverage and foodstuff containers may be served at parties, cookouts, picnics or vacation spots where it is desired to chill the containers for an extended period of time. In such cases, it is customary to place the containers in a cooler containing ice, which often requires the containers to be removed from their original packaging. In some cases, it would be advantageous to be able to chill containers in their original packaging without having to provide a separate cooler.
In view of the above, it is desirable to provide a carton that is convertible from a first configuration for holding containers during storage and/or transport to a second configuration in which the carton forms a cooler configured to receive ice for chilling and serving the containers.